1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder actuator more precisely it relates to a multistage cylinder actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cylinder actuator usually has a single cylinder in which a piston reciprocally moves. A multistage cylinder actuator is also known, which has a main cylinder and one or more than one auxiliary cylinder or cylinders. In this multistage cylinder device which is used as an actuator, a plurality of cylinders which are arranged side by side must be operated in a predetermined sequence. However, such a multistage cylinder actuator is large and complex in operation.
The primary object of the present invention is therefore to provide a small and simple multistage cylinder actuator in which a plurality of operations can be sequentially effected and in which a center main cylinder is surrounded by auxiliary cylinders.